


Ladies

by Cas_s_Honeybee



Series: Suptober 2020 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, Drabble, Gen, Pancakes, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee
Summary: Dean makes breakfast.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Suptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955782
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a stretch on the prompt "Ladies" but I used it as an opportunity to use two original characters from another of my series.

Walking into the kitchen after a morning run, Gwen stopped in her tracks. Dean stood at the stove, pajama pants hung low on his hips, apron slung around his waist, gray t-shirt straining against his biceps, and humming something as he flipped pancakes from the pan to a plate.

“Hey, what’s the hold up?” Jai spoke up from behind, snorting when she saw what the hold up was and then heading off towards the coffee pot.

Dean glanced up and smiled as he brought the plate over to the table once he had a decent stack. “Ladies. Want some pancakes?”


End file.
